Materials and methods described herein relate to organogels and methods of making organogels. More particularly, silica-based organogels incorporating hexahydrotriazine-based moieties are described.
Aerogels are generally lightweight materials comprising a substantial amount of void (may be air or gas-filled) space. Aerogels are generally formed by the removal of a liquid component from an organogel, which is a gelled resin-type material. In general, aerogels result from supercritical drying of sol-gel polymerized materials. Some aerogels are known to be silica-based, carbon-based, or metal oxide-based. Some aerogels are potentially useful in applications such as thermal insulation and acoustic insulation.